


mcyt drabbles/ideas

by P0LARZV3



Series: Zve's MCYT AU's [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lime, Other, Recreational Drug Use, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0LARZV3/pseuds/P0LARZV3
Summary: started this on wattpad lmaohttps://www.wattpad.com/1020964286-%E3%80%90%EF%BB%BFmcyt-drabbles-ideas%E3%80%91-hello-introclout now𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕡𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕤, 𝕚𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕞𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕚 𝕔𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕗𝕦𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤!𝕚𝕞 𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕡𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤, 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖!-•𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕓𝕖 𝕤𝕞𝕦𝕥
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Zve's MCYT AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

helo! welcome to zves drabbles, plots, ideas and such. i also do requests

—— what i will write  
ships/fluff [no minors, dni if you ship minors]  
angst  
lime  
—— what i wont write  
smut  
extreme g0re  
anything involving mpreg, noncon exa

—— fandoms (mainly mcyt)  
dream smp  
hermitcraft  
danganronpa (1, v2 and v3)  
boys that stream (BTS)  
and epic smp!  
—— ok now have fun whoever u are


	2. dave krtzyy drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave and da boys

✨ - fluff without ship  
☁️ - fluff with ship  
💔 - angst without ship  
🌧 - angst with ship  
🍋 - lemon ofc  
🍐 - lime [ i dont have a lime emoji ]  
‼️ - crackfic  
————•  
krtzyy and joko in a coffee shop, oopsie happens and now their outside in the rain laughing their ass off about the incident ✨

joko gets in an argument, krtzyy and the rest of boys that stream comfort him ✨

krtzyy and the boys hanging out ✨

krtzyy raging over bedwars ✨

irush is toxic, krtzyy puts him in his place and beats him in bedwars ‼️

mason, krtzyy and the rest of the boys playing RL craft ✨

BTS (boys that stream) but actually in minecraft with one life ✨💔


	3. fundywastaken ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m

fundys a boy in college, not popular and seemingly hated by everyone  
dream is a new student and fundy catches his eye

fundys a bartender and dream is a drunk man who stays overnight

✨‼️ fundy looses in minecraft pvp and goes to dream for comfort

🌧☁️ dream and fundy get into an argument, dream tries to make it up to fundy.

🍋 dream is drunk at a party, fundy trying to be reasonable takes him home  
things get.. interesting.

dream is a god, fundys a thief who found him in the forest

fundywastaken, but its the president has a s3x tape by k.flay :)


	4. karl x james {TALES OF THE SMP} drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did i do this? idk

prompt: karl wont get up while james tries and makes the bed

tales of the smp au where the characters dont die and come back as ghosts, sorta like ghostbur :]

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

"karl get up, i have to fix the bed." 

"you cn wait a few more minutes, im tired.." 

james had been sitting there for atleast 20 minutes now, glaring at the time traveler "i swear to god im going to wrap you in there." he groaned and tapped his foot on the hardware floor, expecting to get a reaction out of the messy haired boy, though no response except for a grunt, which james took as a challenge instead of a go away, what karl intended.

"i told you i would do it"

"youre an asshole"

all james could do was laugh, karl joining in shortly after "but- please let me out"


	5. fundy and dream but they're doing math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just platonic fundywastaken fluff

prompt: the title, fundy has trouble doing math homework and dream helps. they're also in high school   
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

furry mf- dreammm

you- what?  
furry mf- i cant do my math homework could you come over and help 🥺👉👈  
you- dont ever use those emojis again, but sure.

dream let out an annoyed sigh, this would be the third time this week that he had to help fundy with his math homework, which at this point was taught a couple of months ago.

"momm" dream called, sure that his mother, puffy was alseep and in that case was just going to sneak out.  
"yes dear?" puffy called back, dream could hear her smile. "can i go over to fundys house? he needs help with something again"   
"i dont see why not? just be home by 10 okay?"  
"alright!"   
.........  
there dream was, at fundys door, in 40 degree weather.  
knock  
no answer  
knock   
the familiar sound of someone running to the door, it creaking open and a tackle like hug  
"dream! hello!" fundy cried, smiling and pushing his face into the crook of the others neck  
"hello fundy-" dream sighed out, waiting for the other to let go  
"cmon!!" he grabbed the others wrist and yanked him by it, going upstairs and not giving the other time to at least say hello to his father, wilbur.  
fundy closed the door behind them, grabbing his binder and pencil, sitting on the floor and looking at dream, tail wagging.

"dont you think we should be, i dunno on the bed or chair?" dream questioned, looking down at fundy.   
"i find this more comfortable"

dream thought that was weird, but sat down anyways, patting fundy on the head as he helped him through his math problems

maybe he should come over more often  
without having to help fundy with homework  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
WOO 303 WORDS LETS GO!!  
its abit weird but i hope u guys enjoyed this!


	6. ranboo n purpled bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a thing for smphoria :D it sucks im sorry

it was a normal day until then  
ranboo was playing with dirt blocks, showing it off  
until he got to show purpled  
he looked— different small purple particles around him that was barely noticeable and burn marks on his hands, probably from water.

"purpled?"  
"i-is water supposed to burn ranboo?"  
"oh"  
ranboo looked at the boy, his dark blonde hair covering tear stained eyes and tracks of burns where they were.

"hey, purpled calm down-" ranboo went over to him, wiping tears from his face "not to alarm you but have you ever thought that you might be half enderman?"

"yeah, a lot actually— maybe you could help?"  
"id be glad to buddy." 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

there ranboo and purpled were, ranboo trying to help and purpled just being confused

"hey, try picking this up" ranboo said, placing down a grass block and looking down at purpled (bedwars) "could you stop looking at me?" purpled put his hands on the block, but didn't pick it up yet  
"oh- sure" ranboo looked off, purpled picking up the block after.

"HOLY SHIT I HAVE SILK TOUCH HANDS- RANBOO LOOK!" purp held up the block with pride, a beaming smile on his face. "good job!" ranboo smiled back, taking the block from purpled. "lets try something else"  
"i want the block back"  
"fine"   
ranboo handed the block back, smiling.  
"so can i not take showers anymore"  
"yeah, i personally take sand baths."  
"why the fuck"  
"its a good substitute for water" ranboo laughed at the others concern "thats fair," purpled replied

"do you wanna start on teleporting?  
"telewhat—"

(i cannot write anything else rn, sorry for the confusing n short story :,] )


	7. sapnotfound ideas | update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick A/N and something to feed you all

hi! i actually have no ideas for this book at the moment, so im considering this chapter as a place to request away :] preferably dream smp but any mcyt is fine!   
to feed yall for now take sapnotfound ideas 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
sapnap and george at a party, really fucking drunk. sapnap has high alcohol tolerance and george has a low one.

just gamers being gamers, but dreams a third wheel.

sapnap finds mooshroom george while exploring

george stopping sapnap from boxing a mf

sapnap is sick and george has to take care of him

sapnap and george bully dream for being single


	8. so can i get ur number <3 | ☁️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh small dnf thingy :]

ship: dreamnotfound  
plot: coffee shop au

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

george wasn't accustomed to speaking to strangers at all. he wasnt   
accustomed to sitting next to them either, but here he was sitting next to a man with dyed half green half blonde hair and a mask, wanting to start small talk.

"hello,,"  
"hi."  
the american was softspoken and his voice was raspy as if he hadn't gotten any sleep that night, or ever. 

"how are you?" george asked, setting his cup of coffee down on the table. and looking at him. 

he laughed, leaving a blush on georges face from second hand embarrassment "im good. you?"

"im fine, asshole." george whispered the last part under his breath. "whats your name?"

"dream, or clay. call me dream though."  
"okay dream, stupid name." he chuckled at the unamused look of dream. "im george, georgenotfound."   
"what about gogy"  
"gog- i will murder you in broad daylight."   
"do it" dream leaned towards george as if he was going to give him a playful smooch

george smacked him. (as he should)

"ow, what the fuck?" dream laughed, though it stung. he placed a hand over the mark that the angry brit had made

"dont do that. we just met." george said in reply with a blaze in his eyes that seemed hotter then the nether. 

"alright." dream quickly finished his coffee, so did george.

"so... can i get your number?"

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
WOOO I MADE A CHAPTER!! HOPE YOU DNFERS LIKE IT :]

**Author's Note:**

> bruh moment


End file.
